


groupchat.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, super gay, yeah ❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: snapchat : bro can you two kiss alreadykarl : ^^gogy : can’t YOU TWO kiss already—just a groupchat fanfic, yeah ❤️.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	groupchat.

**snapchat** changed the channel name: dreamnotfound fanclub 💅.

gogy : NO

gogy  : couldn’t this wait, it’s like six am

snapchat : dude no, i wanna express my ship  😫

karlos : leave them alone sapnap

snapchat : sorry daddy  🤧🤧🤧

dreamie : ha, gay

snapchat : SAYS YOU

gogy : please shut up

dreamie : hi georgie  😏

gogy : die

snapchat : wow what a nice way to treat your boyfriend

gogy : he’s not my boyfriend leave me alone

quack titty : HI SEXIES  ‼️

snapchat : QUACKITY  ‼️‼️

karlos : hi quackity  🙂

gogy : im about to kill all of you

dreamie : kill me george, kill me 

snapchat : stop being so sad, atleast pretend u wanna be here  🙄

dreamie : but i don’t wanna be here 

gogy : not even to see me? wow 

karlos : guys plz i’m trying to stream and discord is blowing up every five seconds 

quack titty : AHHHHH

quack titty : AHHHHHH

quack titty : AHHHHH

quack titty : AHHHHH

quack titty : AHHHHHHH

karlos : QUACKITY STOP

snapchat : AHHHHH

dreamie : AHHHHHH

gogy : ahhhh

quack titty : u ruined it, why would u do that

gogy : shut up  🙄

karlos : smh, i hate you guys

snapchat : love u too sexy  ❤️😫

**gogy** changed the channel name : karlnap  💅.

karlos : STOP IT

snapchat : i ship  💯💯🥶

dreamie : karlnap > dreamnotfound

gogy : i’ve always wondered why its dreamnotfound

snapchat : cuz dreams the bottom

dreamie : WOAH 

quack titty : SAPNAP  😭

karlos :  🤨🤨🤨

gogy : yeah  ❤️

dreamie : ok, no  ❤️

dreamie : george would be bottom

snapchat : i don’t believe it until i see it

gogy : see what

snapchat : the sex tape

quack titty : WOOHOO SEX TAPES

karlos : if a sex tape pops on my screen one of these days, i will cry

snapchat : crying turns me on, send pics?  😁

karlos : oh my god sapnap 

gogy : HES BLUSHING

dreamie : KARL YOU’RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE IT YOUR CHATS GONNA KNOW

snapchat : hes blushing??

karlos : NO

quack titty : * screenshot of karl blushing from his stream* gay

gogy : DUDE LOL

snapchat : HAHAHH AW KARLLL  😖

karlos : i’m leaving 

quack titty : tell ur chat why ur blushing karl  😫

karlos : die

**Author's Note:**

> this whole story is just gonna be them being immature fucks, LMAOAO. enjoy though ‼️.


End file.
